


The Law of Sacrifice

by grimmgirl



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Introspection, Mother-Child Relationship, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, being a parent is hard, especially if you are a grimm, especially if you are the mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmgirl/pseuds/grimmgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly is on her way to a safe house with Diana when she hears about her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Sacrifice

Kelly Burkhardt closed the door behind her.

She took a quick look around the room and extended her grimm senses outward. There was no sign of life except from the crib that the old lady of this small breakfast & bed they were staying in had brought up for Diana, and no one had followed her here.

Still, she methodically swept the room for intruder or any sign that someone else had been in the room during her 15 minutes necessity run. After making sure everything was in order, Kelly put the paper bag down on the bed and went to check on the royal baby, _no, Diana._

She had stopped by a small internet cafe on her way back and got an email from Nick's email address.

Kelly pursed her lips.

While the grimm was furious that Adalind had dared to violate her son and take his powers, she had to keep calm and assess the situation objectively. Weighing good and bad that could come out of it, she concluded that the situation did not bode well for them overall.

Nick being human would considerably weaken the bastard prince's influence with the Resistance and the Royals. More importantly, it made opening for Royals or anyone interested to try to get their hands on Marie's trailer and the keys.

The Keys. Of all times for an additional key to surface, it had to be when the grimm protecting them had become powerless. It was a small comfort that she had not yet seen signs that anyone knew Nick had more than the key Marie had entrusted him with.

It also meant that with Nick no longer a potential threat, Seven Houses would be able to spare more time and men and concentrate on finding the half royal baby with incredible powers that can tip the balance. Because they did know about the ripples that Diana's powers can cause. That was why they were going out on a limb going as far as to venture out to where their influence is much weaker when one of their own had recently been killed and things were still unstable.

Kelly sat down in the chair in front of a small vanity and considered and discarded various spells and rituals that might help restore all or parts of Nick's grimm powers.

Small whimper broke her out of her deep thoughts, and she went to look at Diana.

Kelly picked her up carefully, supporting her neck and brought Diana to her shoulder making soothing noises as she used to do when Nicky was upset as a baby. As Diana calmed down, Kelly felt a sudden sympathy for the child. She would be in hiding or on the run for a very long time. At least until she can control her power and think and decide for herself. Despite her effort, Kelly couldn't help but to think maybe Nick losing his power was for the best. For his best.

Because while he would be in danger with Royals and wesens holding grudges after him, chances were many would lose interest in non-grimm Nick, and his unorthodox wesen friends and allies would protect him with loyalty and determination. Because being an ordinary human-as ordinary as a former grimm could be- Nick might have a chance at having a normal life, a more peaceful life. Because being no longer a grimm meant that maybe he wouldn't have to leave his loved one behind, in the name of love and protection.

Kelly thought back to when she had last kissed Nick goodbye promising to come back to him.

She recalled _feeling_ the hexenbiest's scream of grief and rage and vengeance even in the interview room inside the police station. And, as she did back there few feet away from her own son, Kelly envied how the hexenbiest would be able to tell her child with no hesitation or regret that she had fought for her with everything she had.

Because 20 years ago, Kelly Burkhardt had given up that right and gained a burden so staggeringly heavy that it still threatened to bring her down everyday.

She checked to find that Diana was asleep again and saw the locket clutched in her tiny fist. The mother allowed herself to hold the baby for few minutes and kissed her soft fuzz of hair before putting her back in the crib and making sure Diana was comfortable with soft and warm blankets around her.

After brief use of bathroom, Kelly put the things she bought for their trip away. Finished with the preparation for tomorrow's journey, she extended her senses outward once more. After checking on the baby on last time, she pulled out the comforter and sheet from bed frame and lied down on the bed in her clothes.

The grimm went to sleep with her hand around the hard handle of kukri underneath the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> As Kelly suggested in the interview room, Adalind's situation somewhat resembles Kelly's predicament when she made decision to entrust Nick to Marie.
> 
> The difference, I felt, was Adalind is less desperate because Royals want the baby alive where Kelly was at her wit's end with her husband dead and Nick being collateral damage for her job and himself being possible grimm in future. Also, Adalind is definitely more selfish and vindictive where Kelly is efficient in her job yet protective of her family. That one can be attributed to different "purposes" of having their children... and family dynamics, but I wan't go there.
> 
> Anyhow, I definitely felt for Kelly and wrote this. I wish I was more eloquent to do her strong complicated character justice she deserves.
> 
> The title is from s3xe18 title.


End file.
